How to Contribute to the Wiki
Purple Moon is an old, obscure company with an equally obscure library of media. Most of it is not readily available online and some of it might just be lost to the sands of time. This wiki's goal is to recover as much information about their work as possible and make it readily available to anyone who is interested. To that end, there are several ways you can go about finding and adding information to the wiki. Create and Edit Articles This is the most obvious way. Does something not have a page? Create one! See a mistake? Edit it! Have some relevent images? Add them! There are several pages you can visit to see lists of articles that need to be created, pages without images, and others. *Article Stubs *Incomplete Articles * * If you need help with figuring out how to make pages, Fandom/Wikia has numerous guides on how to make and edit pages. Play the Games Purple Moon games have fairly extensive worldbuilding. As you play, take note of any new information about characters, places, and things you come across and add them to their relevent pages. If you need help getting the games to run, see this page . Read the Books Same thing. While the books are based on the games, there are numerous minor differences that are worth noting. Find the Feelies Purple Moon games often came with extra items such as trading cards, dolls, Secret Paths stones and pouches, and other merchandise. Almost no information about or images of these items exist. Let's change that. Dig Through the Archives While the website itself no longer exists, the Internet Archive has multiple incomplete timestamped copies of the old Purple Moon Place website. The more of it that can be saved, the better, as the site makes references to events and characters that the games and books do not. (Did you know that Ruben's band's new name in First Dance was the result of a website poll?) In addition, there may be a chance that some personal websites from Geocities or other old webhosting services may make reference to Purple Moon's site or even have a listing or images of treasures that the mirrors on the Internet Archive do not make reference to. This has not been proven to be true yet, though. The Internet Archive's captures of various Purple Moon Place pages can be found here: https://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.purple-moon.com/* Keep in mind that page captures dated on or after 2001 will be worthless. (At that time, the site was shut down and set to redirect to a Mattel page.) Look Up Portfolios Some former Purple Moon employees have personal websites with samples of their past work on them. Some old material, particularly old flash games and comics from the website, have been found this way. Googling various peoples' names may be useful. If you choose to directly contact anyone, keep in mind that you are asking them about a job they did over 20 years ago. There is a good chance that they no longer remember finer details. Data Mine the Games Are you a bad enough dude/dame/non-binary badass to reverse-engineer multiple 20-some year old games for tween girls, rip them apart, and look through their decrypted contents? Then we want you! Doing this would allow not only easier access to graphical and sound assets and world-building information, but also possible unused content! Some info about the games' data structures can be found here. Attention: Former Purple Moon Employees Are you a former employee of Purple Moon? Do you have access to any materials and information not posted here that you are legally capable of sharing with us? Any juicy tidbits like beta materials, old art, information on cancelled games, any pages and images from the website we're missing, or even a series bible? If so, we would love for you to share them with us. Category:Help Category:Policy